Que Sientes
by Satomi chan10
Summary: Dime lo que sientes, lo que hay en tu corazón.. Dime lo que piensas, lo que hay en tu interior... Contéstame por lo que mas quieras, esta cuestión...


**Holaaa! ^^ primero que nada pues un gran saludo a todo el mundo que pasa por aquí :D**

**Bueno les diré, este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió de repente jeje y pues decidí publicarlo y pues como se darán cuenta es un SasoDei ^/^ pareja que adoro demasiado! Y etto que mas… ahh si! Está dedicado a mi Senpai Valeria 15 que espero que cuando tenga tiempo lo lea y sea de su agrado!**

**Sin más que decir, deseo que les guste y DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**QUE SIENTES POR MI**

-Danna… q-que sientes por mi .…? –mis ojos estaban clavados en el rostro de Danna, su mirada reflejaba verdadero asombro supongo que no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

Un gran miedo se apodero de mi, ya habían pasado varios minutos y el silencio era sofocante, el seguía igual y yo estaba al limite de mis nervios, mi cara ardía, no, todo mi cuerpo ardía por todo el calor que había dentro de el, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber hecho esa maldita pregunta , paro llevaba rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y eso era insoportable, la única manera de deshacerme de ese sentimiento era resolviendo mi duda, pero al parecer no salió como esperaba.

Seguía esperando su respuesta como estúpido aguantándome las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Apreté con más fuerza la tela de mi pantalón queriendo ahogar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto mi rostro de repente.

-Yo… no lo sé… -su respuesta retumbo en mis oídos, fue igual de fría que el viento que soplaba en esos momentos, igual de cortante, igual de de dolorosa…

Mis ojos que todo ese tiempo habían estado fijos en el, rápidamente los aparte a otro lugar donde no pudiera ver la gran desilusión que me había llevado.

Y unos cuantos segundos después, sentí que Sasori no Danna se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar en sentido contrario de donde estaba yo. El se había ido sin pronunciar palabra y sin hacer nada, solo se marcho y me dejo sentado consumiéndome en mi propio sufrimiento.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando ya había recobrado un poco de mi conciencia me di cuenta que estaba por caer la noche y tenía que regresar a casa.

Camine lentamente por la angosta calle sin mirar a nadie, solo pensando en lo ocurrido.

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi hogar, por fortuna no había nadie asique subí rápidamente las escaleras que daban a mi habitación y serré la puerta de un golpe que seguramente retumbo por toda la casa, pero eso ahora que importaba?, avente todas mis cosas sobre la cama y ya por fin estando en mi habitación completamente solo, deje escapar libremente el doloroso llanto que todo ese tiempo había estado reprimiendo.

Sentí como las delicadas pero odiosas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas hasta perderse en su propio camino y mientras mas la limpiaba mas aparecían, eso era frustrante. Mi corazón estaba bajo una presión enorme y eso se debía a la respuesta de Sasori no Danna _"no lo sé_" y ahora otra duda ronda por mi cabeza, que es tan difícil darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes hacia otra persona?

Llore toda la maldita noche amargamente como si fuera una de esas adolecentes que han sufrido un engaño o algo parecido, y lo mío no era para tanto, pero, aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar que alguien como Danna tan seguro de si mismo, no tuviera en claro sus sentimientos.

Sea cual sea el caso, ahora lo importante era que no había dormido absolutamente nada y ya había amanecido y como estaba despierto no tarde mucho en alistarme para comenzar otro día en el instituto.

Llagué temprano y rápidamente me adentre al salón, mire hacia todos lados y note que Sasori no Danna todavía no había llegado, sentí un gran alivio para después buscar el asiento mas alejado y poder sentarme ahí. La ventana estaba abierta y mire atreves de ella perdiéndome un poco para ya no atormentarme a mi mismo con tanta estupidez.

-¡¿Oye mocoso, aun tienes el libro que te preste?! –esa fría y dura voz la conocía perfectamente, di un brinco en mi asiento y dando un movimiento rápido pude verlo, efectivamente era mi Danna.

-¡S-sasori Danna! –dije sorprendido al verlo parado a lado mío, su mirada era igual de hermosa, su rostro, su voz…. Todo era igual…

-¡Claro que soy yo niño, ahora respóndeme!

-Ehh… yo c-creo que si …. –levante mi mochila que se encontraba en el suelo y muy confundido empecé a buscar entre ella lo que quería hasta que lo encontré y no muy seguro se lo entregue.

-Vaya sorpresa que lo tienes, ahora si terminaste de leerlo? –su mirada era tan amenazante, tan profunda… pero en ese momento mi interior estaba hecho un caos.

-Ehh?

-¡Como que " Ehh" cuando te pregunte algo respóndeme mocoso! –su grito era igual que otras veces pero yo…

-S-si c-creo –ni siquiera escuche bien lo que me pregunto, supongo que era algo relacionado con el libro que nunca leí.

-Simplemente no te entiendo, estas en las nubes! –el libro que tenía entre sus manos lo utilizo para darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no pude esquivar.

-Awww! –me queje mientras mi mano acariciaba la parte de mi cabeza que había sido golpeada.

-¡Que malo es Danna, eso dolió! –le reprochaba sin quitar la mano de la zona afectada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No exageres niño –observe como Sasori Danna ocupaba el asiento que se encontraba a lado mío, se notaba tan tranquilo…

-Oiga Danna, que cree que sirvan hoy de comer hmn?

-Probablemente algo asqueroso como siempre

-Creo que tiene razón…

Algo no me cuadraba, y no sabía exactamente que era, me sentía…. Normal? Y se supone que… esto no debería de… Eso es! Normal, todo fue normal! Como si me pregunta de ayer nunca hubiese existido, como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez eso estaba bien , sin recordar nada y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Supongo que a partir de ese momento nada resulto fuera de lo normal, ni Danna ni yo volvimos a mencionar nada relacionado con el incidente de la pregunta, bueno… solo ese día…

-Contéstame mocoso! –Sarori no Danna empezaba a gritar nuevamente, solo porque me negaba a contestarle una pregunta bastante estúpida que no hare mención ahora.

-No hmn! –me gire y le di la espalda.

-Todo lo que me has preguntado te lo e contestado!

-Claro que no hmn! –gire mi cabeza in instante solo para verlo y después retome mi posición inicial.

-A que te refieres? –su voz se escuchaba algo dudosa.

Como no le conteste absolutamente nada, el volvió a retomar la palabra

-Entonces dime, cual no te he contestado? –me gire nuevamente para verlo, su mirada era desafiante pero ahora ya no le di la espalda

-Enserio quiere que se lo diga?- mi voz apago un poco el tono escandaloso de antes…

-Dímelo ahora! –Sasori Danna era tan insistente, y si no se lo decía tal vez se molestaría más de lo que ya estaba, así que no me quedo otra opción.

-Se acuerda de…. –de un momento a otro se me seco la voz, no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, solo tenia la vista fija en el.

-De que se supone que debo acordarme!

-Cuando le pregunte que sentía por mi, todavía no me responde! –quizá ya había pasado algún tiempo, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía borrarme de la cabeza esa pregunta que ya tenía respuesta, aunque probablemente había una posibilidad de que el tiempo trascurrido le hubiera ayudado a Danna a poner en claro sus sentimientos…

-Aun sigues con eso… -Su mirada la poso en otro lado, otro lado donde no pudiera verme

Se formo un enorme silencio, como la otra vez solo que hoy no permitiría que se fuera sin decir nada

-Ya ve como no me la contesta hmn –Sasori Danna volvió a posar su mirada en mí, eso me sorprendió

-Como si esa pregunta fuera muy fácil de contestar!

-Claro que es fácil hmn! –también levante el tono de mi voz como lo hizo el, cosa que lo molesto pero lo más extraño fue que sus labios formaron una sonrisa

-Oh si? Entonces como es muy fácil, contéstame tu la misma pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si Deidara, dime, que sientes por mi? –lo que mas me molestaba era esa estúpida sonrisa sínica en su rostro, tenia ganas de ir y borrársela pero ese no era el problema, el problema era el hecho de que ahora yo tenía que contestar y sabía perfectamente que no era nada fácil pero aun así yo…

-Está bien Danna le diré lo que siento hum –Sasori no Danna levanto su ceja

La maldita sonrisa ya se había ido y el semblante de Danna se torno un poco más serio de lo normal es difícil saber que sintió en esos instantes pero yo seguía concentrado en lo que iba a decir así que tome una gran bocanada de aire y con todos los nervios del mundo grite

-¡ YO TE AMO SASORI NO DANNA! –sentía mis mejillas arder, mi corazón acelerarse por completo y mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza pero para cuando los abrí por un diminuto segundo pude ver el rostro de Danna totalmente sorprendido, tenía la boca levemente abierta, quizá quería decir algo pero no supe que era porque después de unos segundos me di la vuelta y empecé a correr todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, simplemente no podía soportar todos esos sentimientos sofocantes que se acumulaban dentro de mi y cada vez crecían mas y mas.

No sé exactamente como me sentía, solo sé que la sensación era peor que la vez pasada ya que ahora no sabía realmente que hacer…. Mis sentimientos estaban al descubierto y ahora qué?

Algo si esta en claro, y es el hecho de que yo terminara respondiendo mi propia pregunta! Que se supone que es eso? Es bastante estúpido a mi parecer pero, al menos hice algo que Danna no pudo y eso tal vez me da n poco de consuelo…

Naturalmente otro día había comenzado, sucedió exactamente todo lo anterior, no pude dormir en toda la noche y por ese motivo fue fácil levantarme, solo que esta vez yo no llore como señora dejada porque aunque lo hiciera que podía ganar con eso? Un día alguien me dijo algo muy verdadero _Lo hecho, está hecho y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo, solamente puedes cambiar lo que todavía no llega…._

Ya era mediodía y no había visto a Sasori no Danna. La hora la teníamos libre ya que el profesor había faltado, así que fui a sentarme en una mesa cerca de la cafetería.

Mi mejilla estaba apoyada en mi muñeca, en realidad no había mucho que hacer en esos momentos.

-Tenemos que hablar mocoso –esas repentinas palabras me exaltaron de sobremanera, me gire para encontrarme directamente con eso ojos caramelo tan hermosos… si Sasori no Danna seguía llegando de esa manera algún día me sacaría un infarto

-Danna… -dije apenas en un susurro mas para mí que para el

-Me puedo sentar? –yo solo moví la cabeza afirmando, Danna se acomodo en el lugar al frente mío y dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa junto con las mías

-Me debes una respuesta hmn! –le dije señalándolo con mi dedo, el calor en mi cuerpo se hizo notar sinceramente ya no sabía como dirigirme a mi Danna después de que mis sentimientos estuvieran al descubierto

-No te vas a rendir verdad?

-No!

-Y sobre lo de ayer…

-NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE AYER! –ni siquiera lo deje terminar y parece que mi grito ,o sobresalto aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que nuevamente apareció esa estúpida sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

-Me siento tas estúpido, termine contestando mi propia pregunta y ese no era el plan!

-Tienes razón eso fue bastante estúpido –aun permanecía esa maldita sonrisa…tan hermosa…

-Ya cállate y contesta mi pregunta de una vez maldita sea! –ya no lo podía soportar mas estaba al borde de los nervios y si no respondía rápido, yo me iría como paso ayer

-Yo…. No puedo Deidara –su linda vista la aparto de mi y su sonrisa ya no estaba.

-Solo respóndela.

-Pero…

-Por dios, si no puedes decírmelo, entonces escríbelo, como si fuera una carta! –le di una buena idea porque ya no sabia que mas hacer para que me respondiera. Sasori no Danna me miro molesto.

-Claro que no, eso es muy estúpido! –rodé con fastidio los ojos

-Entonces solo dilo! –terminado lo dicho, recosté mi rostro sobre mis brazos que se encontraban descansando sobre la mesa, a decir verdad ya no podía aguantar eso sentimientos tan confusos dentro de mí. Solo esperaría unos segundos antes de marcharme.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme escuche como un susurro así que decidí quedarme un poco más, aun no levantaba mi rostro.

-Yo…también…. Te amo…. Dei… -me quede paralizado, yo… no sabía cómo reaccionar, ahora mis mejillas ardía mas que nunca… paro lo mejor fue.. la enorme felicidad que invadió mi ser y comencé a reír.

-Ya estas feliz niño, ya dejaras de molestarme!_

-las palabras de Danna sonaban tan graciosas, aun no podía creerlo

-Levanta tu maldita cara Deidara y deja de reírte! –mas que enojo su vos demostraba vergüenza ya que se escuchaba un tanto insegura

-Estoy procesando la información hmn! –mi cara se encontraba escondida

-Maldición niño, deja de burlarte de mi, levanta tu cara! –sentí como sus manos se adentraban tratando de buscar mi rostro, yo me resistía y todo eso era tan divertido para mi y no sabia porque

-Ya dejaras de reírte!

-Si Danna, pero estoy muy feliz hum! –después de tanto forcejeo, mi cara ya estaba en alto y lo primero que note fue su enorme sonrojo sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

-Oiga Danna… puedo darle un beso? –el sonrojo aumento mas, desvió su mirada pero después afirmo con la cabeza. No espere mas tiempo y me acerque mas a el mientras cerraba mis ojos, Danna hacia lo mismo hasta que la distancia se acorto demasiado y pude sentir su cálida respiración dar directamente a mi rostro, lo que siguió después fue la unión de nuestros labios en un delicado y dulce beso….

Y si después de un tiempo me preguntaras que sentí en ese momento todo se definiría como FELICIDAD y como no iba a estarlo si después de todo, conseguí todo lo que quería.

**FIN**

**OHH! por Kami pensé que no lo lograba! TTwTT, bueno como si lo logre pues estoy feliz! **

**Senpai ^^ espero que te haya gustado! y un abrazo enorme jeje**

**etto... pues creo que ya es todo ... solo queda decir algo... PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS! TT^TT todo sera bien recibido xD**

**SAYO!1**


End file.
